Réunion de famille
by YouCan'tTakeTheSkyFromMe314
Summary: Emma et Regina sont divorcées depuis un an et n'ont jamais eu le courage de l'annoncer à leur famille. Quand Henry les invitent à passer Thanksgiving à Storybrooke, elles décident de ne rien leur dire et de feindre d'être toujours mariées.. (OS)


_Hey ! :D_

_Voilà un OS que j'ai écris pour vous remercier de votre soutien pour ma fic"Je veux un bébé" ! 558reviews, 205 followers, 98 favorites... C'est énorme pour moi, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me touche .._

_Je sais pas trop quoi penser de cet OS mais l'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et j'avais juste besoin de l'écrire ( certains d'entres vous comprendront ça je pense..). J'espère qu'il vous plaira dans tous les cas !_

_La suite de " Je veux un bébé " ce week-end et j'ai encore deux OS en stock ( un plutôt hot et un plutôt fluffy) que je vous réserve pour plus tard :D ( Ouais maintenant je fais des petits teasers et tout :p )_

_Le Rated M est pas là pour décorer, vous voilà prévenus._

_Un énorme merci encore à vous tous pour tout ce que vous m'apportez au quotidien... Je vous aimes !_

_Et j'espère que vous avez passé un très joyeux Noël ! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Jour 1<strong>

- T'es sûre que tu veux faire ça ? Demanda Emma en tournant la tête vers la conductrice.

- Non. Répondit la brune en pinçant les lèvres, les yeux rivés sur la route.  
>- Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix.<p>

Regina et Emma s'étaient rapprochées lors de la venue d'Elsa à Storybrooke. Un an plus tard, elles révélaient leur relation au grand jour et se marièrent dans la foulée.  
>Le calme régnant alors dans leur petite ville, les deux jeunes femmes en avaient profités pour partir et s'installer à Miami avec leur fils.<br>6 ans après, Henry était retourné vivre à Storybrooke ; dans le Manoir où il avait grandi.

Elles étaient à présent divorcées et attendaient le bon moment pour l'annoncer à leur famille depuis... presque 1ans. Regina était restée vivre dans leur maison à Miami tandis qu'Emma avait préféré s'installer à New-York.

Quand la brune avait reçu une lettre de leur fils les invitant à passer Thanksgiving à Storybrooke, elle avait immédiatement téléphonée à son ex-femme.  
>Elles s'étaient alors mise d'accord pour ne pas révéler leur divorce et simuler d'être encore mariées pendant la semaine qu'elles passeraient avec leur famille.<p>

La Mercedes de la Reine passa le panneau « Bienvenue à Storybrooke » et les deux jeunes femmes soupirèrent en sentant le frisson de la magie les submerger.

Emma sortit son portable et envoya un sms à sa petite-amie pour l'avertir qu'elle était arrivée et qu'elle la recontactait dès que possible.

Elle sortait avec Mélissa depuis 3mois maintenant et on ne peut pas dire que celle-ci était ravie à l'idée que sa compagne parte jouer à la famille modèle avec son ex-femme pendant une semaine.

Quelque seconde plus tard, son téléphone sonna.

_« Hé Bébé ! »_ Dit la blonde en décrochant, le sourire au lèvre.

_«...»_

_« Oui.. Je sais.» _Grimaça-t-elle. _«Je te promets que je me ferais pardonner à mon retour.»_

_«...»_

_«Hé bien, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de partir à la montagne? Juste toi et moi?»_

_«On en a déjà parlé._» Souffla la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel. _«Je vais lui dire mais pas cette semaine. C'est pas le bon moment.»_

_«Écoutes, il faut que je raccroche. On est devant la maison.» _Expliqua-t-elle tandis que Regina garait la voiture. _«Je te rappelle plus tard.»_

_«...»_

_«Ouais.. Moi aussi.»_

La brune ne put retenir un sourire en coin en voyant le malaise d'Emma. Elle se doutait que la blonde n'avait encore jamais dis « Je t'aime » à sa petite-amie.

- Pas de commentaire. L'avertit-elle en la voyant sourire.

- Je n'ai rien dit. Se défendit Regina en levant les mains tandis que la blonde sortait son alliance de la poche intérieure de sa veste.

- Tu l'as pensé suffisamment fort. Répondit Emma en secouant la tête.

La Reine détacha son pendentif sur lequel son alliance était glissé et remis celle-ci à son doigt en grimaçant légèrement.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, comment va Jessica ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant la blonde imiter son geste en remettant son alliance.

- Elle s'appelle Mélissa. Soupira Emma en levant les yeux au ciel.  
>Regina n'avait pas été capable de l'appeler par le bon prénom au moins une fois depuis qu'elle fréquentait l'autre femme.<br>- Et elle va aussi bien que possible compte tenu des circonstances.

La brune se contenta de sourire avant de sortir de la voiture.

Arrivée devant la porte d'entrée, les deux jeunes femmes lièrent leur main en soupirant nerveusement.

- Prête ? Demanda Regina.

Emma hocha la tête en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure tandis que la brune appuyait sur la sonnette.

- Mamans ! S'exclama Henry en ouvrant la porte avant de se jeter dans leur bras. Je suis content que vous soyez là !

- Toi aussi tu nous as manqué gamin mais j'aimerais bien respirer là ! Répondit Emma en riant.  
>Leur fils avait bien grandi et était maintenant bien plus fort et bien plus grand qu'elles.<p>

Le jeune homme ria à son tour avant de se détacher des deux jeunes femmes et de se décaler afin de les laisser entrer.

- Tous le monde est déjà là. Leur annonça-t-il en prenant leur manteau.

- Ah ? Regina haussait un sourcil interrogatif.  
>- Thanksgiving n'est que dans 3jours pourtant.<p>

- Yep' mais tu connais grand-mère.. Elle veut profiter un maximum de votre présence en ville. Expliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.  
>- Donc ils seront là tous les jours je suppose. Ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.<p>

- Super. Soupirèrent les deux jeunes femmes à l'unisson avant d'échanger un sourire gêné.

Elles laissèrent leurs valises dans l'entrée le temps d'aller saluer les autres membres de leur famille et pénètrent dans le salon.

- Tatie Reyyyiiina ! S'écria joyeusement un petit garçon avant de percuter sans douceur les jambes de la brune.

- Bonjour chaton ! Répondit Regina avant de soulever l'enfant et de déposer une multitude de baiser sur son visage  
>alors qu'il entourait ses petits bras autour de son cou.<p>

Neal et Regina étaient comme les meilleurs amis du monde depuis toujours. Le petit garçon vouait une admiration sans borne à la Reine et ne jurait que par elle  
>tandis que la brune était sous le charme du petit blond depuis sa naissance.<p>

Emma éclata de rire devant l'excitation de son petit frère avant de prendre un air faussement vexée.

- Je suis contente de te voir aussi petit-homme. Souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Salut Emma ! S'exclama Neal en riant sans se décoller de la brune.

La blonde secoua la tête et alla embrasser ses parents. Ça faisait un peu plus d'un an qu'elle ne les avait pas vus  
>et, même si elle avait encore du mal à l'exprimer, ils lui avaient terriblement manqué.<p>

- Regina ! Encore occupée à séduire l'un de mes enfants ! Taquina Snow avant d'enlacer sa belle-fille.

- Je n'en n'ai jamais eu besoin très chère ! Répondit la brune sur le même ton avec un léger sourire en coin.  
>- Tes enfants ont toujours été naturellement sous mon charme.<p>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Jour 1 – 22h**

- Ça ne s'est pas si mal passé que ça. Déclara Emma en se laissant tomber sur le lit tandis que Regina vidait sa valise.

- Le plus dur reste à venir. Répondit la brune avec un léger agacement.

Et elle n'avait pas tort. Elles avaient pu éviter toutes les questions gênantes et écourter la soirée en prétextant être épuisées par le voyage  
>mais ça ne sera pas le cas demain.<p>

- Merci, Captain-Positive. Railla la blonde en roulant des yeux.

- Je suis réaliste.

- Rabat-joie.

- Tu es puérile.

- Et toi barbante.

- Adulte. Je suis une adulte, contrairement à toi. Soupira la Reine sans prendre la peine de se tourner vers la jeune femme.

- Être adulte ne signifie pas obligatoirement être chiante. Rétorqua Emma avant de bailler bruyamment.

- Charmant. À se demander pourquoi j'ai demandé le divorce.

- Tu n'as pas demandé le divorce ! S'exclama Emma en se redressant brutalement, pointant un de ses doigt en direction de la brune. Je l'ai fait !

- Je t'en prie, crie-le encore plus une fort. Je pense que les voisins ne t'ont pas clairement entendue ! S'écria à son tour Regina en agitant la main.  
>- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es celle qui a été voir un avocat que tu es en l'instigatrice ! C'était mon idée !<p>

- Tu n'as pas inventé le divorce Regina !

- Mamans ? Demanda Henry de l'autre côté de la porte. Je vous ai entendu crier, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard affolé et, sans prononcer le moindre mot, se mirent rapidement d'accord sur la manière de gérer la situation.

Regina se jeta sur la blonde et commença à l'embrasser sans aucune douceur tandis qu'Emma reculait tout en la serrant contre elle  
>jusqu'à ce qu'elles se retrouvent couchées l'une sur l'autre sur le lit.<p>

Henry pénétra dans la chambre quelques secondes plus tard et détourna les yeux immédiatement :

- Oh eurk ! Mamans ! Gémit-il en grimaçant.

La brune, qui avait, entre-temps, glissée sa main dans le pantalon de l'autre femme qu'elle avait, au préalable déboutonné, releva la tête vers son fils et demanda, faussement gênée :

- Henry.. Mon chéri.. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que nous puissions faire pour toi ?

- Oh.. Euh .. Non .. Il était rouge écarlate et regardait fixement le sol.  
>- J'ai entendu des cris et je sais pas.. Je pensais que vous vous disputiez ou quoi..<p>

- Hmm à vrai dire c'est plutôt le contraire ! Rétorqua Emma en laissant son regard dévié sur la poitrine de la brune.

- Maman !

- Ce que ta mère essaye de dire mon coeur, c'est que se retrouver ici dans cette chambre.. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent un instant sur l'une des photos de leur mariage accroché au mur.  
>- Ça nous rappelle beaucoup de très bons souvenirs.<p>

- Et on a plus vraiment l'habitude de ne pas être seules dans la maison tu vois ? Ajouta la blonde avec un regard plein de sous-entendu.

- Ouais okaaay.. Le jeune homme était clairement gêné et souhaitait mettre un terme à cette horrible conversation le plus vite possible. Essayez juste d'être un peu plus discrètes hein..

- Promis. Répondit Regina avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Okay.. Désolé pour hm.. L'interruption. Il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui et, dans le couloir, secoua la tête en se demandant si ses mères arrêteraient un jour de se comporter comme des adolescentes.

Dans la chambre, Regina se décolla de la blonde immédiatement après le claquement de la porte.

- Putain tu m'as ouvert la lèvre ! Ragea Emma, le goût du sang dans la bouche.

- Pauvre chérie ! Se moqua la brune alors qu'elle reboutonnait son chemisier.

- Dooonnnc... Commença Emma en observant la jeune femme terminer de vider sa valise comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
>- Tant que t'es dans l'ambiance, tu pourrais peut-être aussi vider ma valise ? Proposa-t-elle avec une once d'espoir.<p>

- Dans tes rêves Swan. Rétorqua Regina en insistant sur le nom de famille de la blonde, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Jour 2**

Regina se réveilla en sentant Emma pressée contre son dos. Elle savait que la blonde avait passé la nuit serrée contre elle uniquement par réflexe et habitude mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir incroyablement bien et à sa place dans les bras de son ex-femme.

Depuis le divorce, la brune avait enchaîné les conquêtes sans compter mais n'avait jamais permis à aucun d'eux de rester dans son lit _plus que nécessaire_.

Elle en profita encore quelques secondes avant de sortir du lit sans réveiller la blonde.

Emma se réveilla près d'une heure plus tard et soupira lourdement en constatant que Regina s'était déjà levée. Mal à l'aise à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait devoir faire dans les minutes qui viennent, elle se passa une main dans les cheveux en secouant la tête.

- Dans quoi est-ce qu'on s'est encore embarqué.. Marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Se levant sans entrain, elle s'humidifia les lèvres tout en descendant les escaliers. Emma s'approcha de la cuisine et grimaça en entendant des éclats de voix. Elle allait devoir embrasser Regina pour lui dire bonjour et, apparemment, elle allait devoir le faire devant toute sa famille.

Embrasser la brune avec passion juste après ou pendant une dispute n'était pas quelque chose de franchement difficile mais le faire avec tendresse et amour ; ce n'était pas du tout pareil.

Entrant dans la cuisine, elle croisa le regard de Regina et fut submerger par une vague de culpabilité en sentant les battements de son coeur s'affoler.  
><em>Mélissa, c'est Mélissa ta petite-amie. Elle, c'est juste ta garce d'ex-femme. <em>Se répéta-t-elle mentalement en souriant à la brune. _Ta très très sexy garce d'ex-femme._

- Maman, papa ! S'exclama Emma en enlaçant ses parents. Vous êtes _déjà_ là !

- Vous nous avez tellement manqué ma puce et vous ne restez qu'une semaine.. Expliqua David en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

- On vous a manqué ? Demanda-t-elle avec amusement en arquant un sourcil.  
>- Genre au pluriel ?<p>

Ses parents et Regina s'entendaient beaucoup mieux mais certainement pas au point que ceux-ci déclarent que la brune leur manquait.

- Et bien, disons que tu nous as beaucoup manqué et que Regina a énormément manqué à Neal. Répondit Snow en indiquant avec un geste de la tête son fils agripper la Reine de la même manière qu'un panda s'agripperait à un arbre.

- Je vois ça. Rétorqua la blonde avant d'éclater de rire.

- T'arrive juste à temps pour les pancakes maman ! S'exclama Henry en embrassant sa mère avant de déposer un plat de petites crêpes sur le comptoir.

- Génial ! Elle avança vers la brune et put voir une légère appréhension passer furtivement dans ses yeux. C'était sûrement passé totalement inaperçu pour les autres mais elle connaissait l'autre femme par coeur et elle savait que celle-ci était aussi mal à l'aise avec cette situation qu'elle l'était.

Tendrement, elle déposa une main sur la nuque de la Reine tandis que celle-ci enroulait un bras autour de sa taille. Elle embrassa alors la brune en tentant de se focaliser uniquement sur les sentiments positifs qu'elle lui inspirait.

Elle devait être crédible ; ses parents et son fils les avaient vu faire ça plus d'une centaine de fois et ils seraient, sans aucun doute, les premiers à déceler la moindre fausse note.

- Bonjour. Murmura doucement Regina contre les lèvres de son ex-femme.

- Bonjour. Répondit la blonde, souriant en sentant son petit-frère gigoter entre elles.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Emma, comment se fait-il que tu sois beaucoup moins bronzée que Regina ? Demanda soudainement Snow en plein milieu du repas.

- Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait que tu fasses des bancs solaires. Chuchota la Reine à l'intention de la blonde.

- J'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries, je travailles dur moi ! Chuchota à son tour Emma.

- Es-tu vraiment en train de sous-entendre que je passe mes journées à la plage ?

- C'est pas là que tu ramasses les poufs qui atterrissent dans ton lit ?

- Emma ? Insista Snow alors que tous regardaient les deux jeunes femmes en fronçant les sourcils.

Détachant leur regard l'une de l'autre, elles sourirent automatiquement à la petite brune avant qu'Emma ne lui réponde :

- J'ai dû faire pas mal d'heures sup' ces derniers mois au boulot donc j'ai passé beaucoup de temps enfermée à l'intérieur.

- Oh, tu devrais te ménager ma chérie. Conseilla Snow en détaillant sa fille. Tu sais que ce n'est pas sain de travailler autant.

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison Maman. Répondit Emma par automatisme tandis que Regina esquissait un sourire moqueur.

- On pensait inviter Ruby et Granny à passer Thanksgiving ici, vous en pensez quoi ? Demanda Henry, préférant changer de sujet en sentant la tension entre ses mères.

- C'est cool ! S'exclama Emma, la bouche pleine.

- Étant donné que tu les as sans doute déjà invitées, je pense que mon avis importe peu. Railla Regina en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ta petite-amie vient aussi ? Elle s'appelle Stacy c'est ça ? Questionna Emma en s'amusant de la coloration rouge que prenait les joues de son fils.

- Hm oui, elle sera là aussi. Répondit-il en détournant les yeux.

- Comment se fait-il que l'on ne l'ai toujours pas rencontré ? Demanda sèchement la brune.

- Hé bien, vous habitez super loin et les présentations via skype c'est bizarre. Regina arqua un sourcil, signifiant au jeune homme qu'elle n'était absolument pas convaincue et il ajouta :  
>- Et puis, je veux pas que vous lui fassiez peur.<p>

- Oui, c'est surtout ça ! S'exclama Emma en riant légèrement. T'inquiète pas, je ferais en sorte que ta mère soit cool.

- Ah oui ? Regina arqua à nouveau un sourcil et tourna la tête en direction de la blonde.  
>- Et comment comptes-tu faire ça ?<p>

- Facile. Répondit Emma avec un sourire séducteur.  
>- Suffit de garder ta bouche occupée. Murmura-t-elle avant d'embrasser doucement la jeune femme.<p>

C'était un geste risqué. Elle savait que la brune lui en voulait pour ce qu'elle avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt et qu'elle pouvait ne pas lui rendre son baiser.  
>Heureusement pour elle, l'esprit calculateur de la Reine prit le dessus sur sa colère.<br>Regina savait que la tension apparente entre elle et la blonde troublait leur famille et c'était une occasion idéale d'éloigner leurs éventuels soupçons.

Alors qu'Emma déposait un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de la brune, celle-ci l'empoigna par le col et l'embrassa avec passion.

Elle avait toujours adorée ça. Le goût des lèvres de la blonde, la sensation de sa langue qui glisse contre la sienne, la main d'Emma dans ses cheveux..

L'espace d'un instant, Regina se perdit complètement dans ce baiser. Elle oublia où elle était, elle oublia qu'elles étaient divorcées. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et Emma.

Complètement sous l'emprise de ses émotions, la brune glissa une main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme et la remonta lentement jusqu'à son entre-jambe. C'est le gémissement de la blonde et le raclement de gorge de Snow qui la ramenèrent sur terre.

- Mamans... Gémit Henry, gêné comme s'il avait toujours 15ans.

- Vous avez une chambre pour ça. Taquina David en secouant la tête.

Lentement, Regina détacha ses lèvres de celle d'Emma. Détaillant son ex-femme, elle ne put retenir un léger ricanement moqueur en voyant l'éclat de désir dans ses yeux.  
>Elle lui fit alors un clin d'oeil provocateur tandis qu'Emma détournait le regard, gênée de s'être laissée emporter.<p>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Jour 3 – Thanksgiving**

Emma mettait la table tandis que Regina et Snow s'occupaient des derniers préparatifs du repas. David et Henry avaient été de corvée de course toute la matinée et profitaient maintenant de leur après-midi pour regarder un match de football américain autour d'une bière.

La blonde sentit son téléphone vibrer et, voyant le nom de sa petite-amie s'afficher sur l'écran, décrocha en s'excusant.

- C'est pour le boulot, je vais dehors pour répondre. Déclara-t-elle avant de sortir rapidement.

Henry fronça les sourcils en observant sa mère depuis la baie vitrée ; elle n'avait pas du tout l'air de parler à l'un de ses collègues. Une boule se forma au creux de son ventre et, sans qu'il ne comprenne exactement pourquoi, il s'éclipsa discrètement et sortit dans le jardin afin d'espionner la blonde.

_- Toi aussi tu me manques ma puce._ Murmurait Emma en souriant. _Mais je suis là dans trois jours_.

_«...»_

_- Je sais mais je peux pas vraiment te parler là_. Souffla-t-elle en roulant des yeux. _Je te rappelle ce soir si tu veux ?_

_- Mais non je te le propose pas pour te faire plaisir ! _S'agaça la blonde. _Mélissa, tu sais que je suis complètement dingue de toi ! Si je te propose de te rappeler c'est parce que j'en ai envie bébé._

Henry grimaça et serra le poing. Il avait envie de vomir. Jamais, il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'Emma puisse tromper sa mère. Surtout pas après 8ans de mariage.

Emma raccrocha quelques secondes plus tard et, se tournant pour retourner à l'intérieur, se retrouva nez à nez avec son fils.

- Henry ! S'exclama-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.  
>- Écoutes, je ne sais pas ce que t'as entendu mais c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !<p>

- Ah ouais ?! S'écria-t-il, le regard noir et les bras écartés.  
>- Parce que ça sonnait vraiment comme si tu étais au téléphone avec ta putain de maîtresse !<p>

- Henry, s'il-te-plaît arrête de crier ! Lui demanda la blonde, complètement affolée en regardant vers la maison.

- Comment est-ce que tu peux lui faire ça ?! S'énerva le jeune homme en grimaçant.  
>- Comment tu peux la regarder dans les yeux, l'embrasser et tout alors que tu couches avec une autre ?!<p>

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Alertez par les cris, Regina suivit de Snow et David arrivèrent à leur tour dans le jardin.

Emma plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son fils, lui suppliant silencieusement de ne pas révéler ce qu'il avait entendu.

- Henry ? S'impatienta Regina en regardant tour à tour la blonde et le jeune homme, une main sur la hanche et un sourcil arqué.

Emma ne quitta pas son fils des yeux et secouait désespérément la tête tandis que celui-ci semblait tiraillé.

- Je suis désolé maman. Déclara-t-il finalement en se tournant vers sa mère adoptive. J'ai surpris Emma au téléphone avec sa maîtresse.

- Sa quoi ?! S'exclama la Reine, le regard noir, en se tournant vers son ex-femme.

- Tu as peut-être mal entendue ? Tenta Snow, complètement sous le choc alors que David ne semblait pas avoir compris.

- Il n'y a aucun doute à avoir, c'était très clair. Assura-t-il en serrant la mâchoire.

- Regina.. Commença Emma sur un ton d'excuse. À cause d'elle, toute leur mise en scène tombait à l'eau et elle savait que la brune  
>lui en voudrait pendant un bon moment.<p>

- Je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose entre-toi et cette Johanna ! Déclara soudainement la Reine avec colère.

- C'est Mélissa. Corrigea automatiquement la blonde.

- Tous ces soirs où tu rentrais tard, tous ces week-end où tu devais soi-disant travailler.. Énonça-t-elle comme si elle avait une révélation.  
>- Tu allais la rejoindre n'est-ce pas ?<p>

- Regina ne fait pas ça ! Menaça Emma en pointant un doigt vers la brune.  
>- Tu ne p-<p>

- Est-ce que vous voulez bien nous laisser un instant ? Demanda froidement Regina aux trois bruns. Je pense que nous avons besoin de nous entretenir seule à seule.

Tous hochèrent doucement la tête avant de retourner à l'intérieur ; Henry lança un regard plein de dégoût à la blonde tandis que ses parents avaient l'air profondément déçus.

- Je sais à quoi tu joues et c'est totalement hors de questions. Murmura Emma en fusillant la Reine du regard.  
>- J'ai foiré, ok mais de là à leur faire croire que je te trompe..<p>

- C'est parfait. Murmura Regina à son tour avec un sourire machiavélique.  
>- On se dispute ce soir, cette nuit tu dors sur le canapé et, dans deux ou trois mois, on leur annonce qu'on a décidées de divorcer et que tu es partie vivre avec Mélinda.<p>

- C'est Mélissa bordel ! Et t'es complètement folle ! S'exclama la blonde.  
>- T'as vu comment ils me regardent ?! Je ne veux pas que ma propre famille pense que je suis le genre de personne qui trompe sa femme !<p>

- Il fallait y réfléchir avant de décrocher. Répondit sèchement la Reine.  
>- Mais, comme d'habitude, tu n'as pas réfléchi avant d'agir. Et leur faire croire que tu me trompe est la manière la plus rationnelle de gérer cette nouvelle situation.<p>

- T'es vraiment qu'une putain d'égoïste ! Tu t'en fous totalement de ce que notre fils pense de moi ?!

- La discussion est close, Emma. Déclara Regina avant de retourner, à son tour, à l'intérieur.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Alors Stacy, comment est-ce que toi et Henry vous êtes-vous rencontré ? Demanda Emma en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Granny's et Ruby la regardaient d'une manière qui lui faisait franchement peur tandis qu'Henry faisait comme si elle n'était pas là et que ses parents semblaient avoir passé la journée l'enterrement de la totalité des 7 nains.

- À la bibliothèque. Répondit la jeune femme, mal à l'aise.  
>- Je cherchais un nouveau livre et Henry a été de très bons conseils.<p>

Emma sourit et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, Ruby lui demanda froidement :

- Et toi ? Tu l'as rencontrée comment Mélanie ?

- Elle s'appelle Mélissa. Rétorqua Emma en serrant la mâchoire.

- Elle sait que tu es mariée ?

- Okay les gars, c'est bon j'ai compris, vous m'en voulez tous. Souffla la blonde en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Mais c'est entre Regina et moi, ça ne vous regarde pas.

- J'étais ta demoiselle d'honneur Emma ! S'énerva la louve.

- Elles se sont rencontrées dans un club de sport. Répondit Regina avant de se tourner vers Snow.  
>- Ta dinde est délicieuse très chère.<p>

- Merci. La petite brune souriait tristement.  
>- Ta purée de butternut est merveilleuse également.<p>

- Et si chacun d'entre nous disait pourquoi il est reconnaissant ? Proposa Emma.  
>- Je commence, je suis reconnaissante d'avoir la chance de vous avoir dans ma vie.<p>

- Je suis reconnaissante que tu ne m'ait pas refilée de MST. Déclara sarcastiquement la Reine.

- Je suis reconnaissant de ne pas partager les mêmes valeurs que toi. Cracha Henry en regardant la blonde dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis le début du repas.

- Ok, ça suffit ! S'écria-t-elle en déposant brusquement sa fourchette sur la table.

- Emma. Avertit Regina en se tournant vers elle.

- Non, j'en ai marre ! Ton plan craint, ok ?! S'exclama Emma en pointant un doigt vers la brune.  
>- On est divorcée et je ne l'ai jamais trompée ! Déclara-t-elle les yeux rivés dans ceux de son fils.<p>

- Quoi ?! Demandèrent en choeur toutes les personnes autour de la table.

- On est divorcée. Répéta la blonde plus calmement avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

- Mais... Quand.. ? Bégaya Snow, complètement abasourdie.

- Depuis presque un an, on attendait le bon moment pour vous le dire.. S'excusa Emma en baissant la tête.

- Et apparemment, le bon moment, c'est lors du dîner de Thanksgiving. Ajouta Regina avec sarcasme.

- Ça veut dire quoi divorcée ? Demanda Neal en se tournant vers la Reine.

- Ça veut dire que moi et soeur nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Expliqua-t-elle en passant tendrement une main dans les cheveux du petit blond.

- T'es plus amoureuse d'Emma ? Il fronçait les sourcils d'une manière qui avait toujours fait craquer la brune.

- C'est plus compliqué que ça chaton. Répondit Regina avec un léger sourire.

- Je comprends pas. Marmonna le petit garçon avant de commencer à bouder, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine.

- Moi non plus. Déclara Henry en secouant la tête.

- Je vis à New-York et Mélissa est ma petite-amie. Expliqua Emma en grimaçant.  
>- On ne savait pas comment vous le dire alors on a préféré..<p>

- Mentir. Coupa sèchement David.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard coupable avant de soupirer.

- Qui a demandé le divorce ? Demanda Ruby.

- Elle ! Répondirent-elles en choeur et avec précipitation.

- Excuse-moi ?! S'exclamèrent-elles en se fusillant mutuellement du regard.

- Tu as été voir un avocat ! Accusa Regina.

- Mais c'était ton idée ! Tu n'arrêtais pas de dire qu'on ferait mieux de divorcer ! Rétorqua Emma en agitant la main.

- Parce que maintenant tu accordes une quelconque importance à ce que je dis ?

- Ne joue pas à ça !

- Je ne joue pas, tu es celle qui est rentrée un soir et qui a annoncé avoir entamée une procédure de divorce !

- Et tu es celle qui m'a invitée au restaurant pour qu'on fête ça bordel !

- Stop ! S'écria Snow en lâchant ses couverts avec fracas. Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ?!

- Vous êtes l'Amour Véritable l'une de l'autre ! Ajouta Henry, les sourcils froncés. Vous ne pouvez pas divorcer et prétendre que vous ne vous aimez plus !

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on fait Henry. Emma se dandinait nerveusement sur chaise. Rien ne se passait comme prévu et elle luttait pour ne pas se lever et quitter Storybrooke le plus vite possible.  
>- Mais, parfois, l'amour ne suffit pas.<p>

- La vie à l'extérieur de la ville, ce n'est pas exactement un conte de fée mon chéri. Expliqua Regina avec un sourire triste.

- Alors revenez vivre ici ! S'exclama-t-il avec un geste de la main agacé.

- Tu vas vivre ici ? Demanda Neal en se laissant glisser de sa chaise avant de grimper sur les genoux de la Reine.  
>- Tu peux venir dans ma maison ! Y a tout plein de place ! Le petit garçon faisait de grands gestes avec ses bras pour mimer tout l'espace qu'il y avait chez lui.<p>

- Il n'a que 7ans et il veut déjà nous ramener des filles à la maison. Marmonna Snow en roulant des yeux.

- Un vrai petit séducteur ! S'amusa Ruby, attendrie.

- C'est adorable mon petit coeur ! Regina déposa un bruyant baiser sur la joue de Neal puis tapota le bout de son nez tendrement.  
>- Mais j'ai déjà une maison à moi, tu sais.<p>

- Ooh.. Souffla-t-il avec une moue déçue.  
>- Dommage. Il se tourna dans les bras de la brune et s'installa confortablement ; le dos contre sa poitrine.<p>

- Et moi ? Tu ne m'invites pas ? S'offusqua Emma en regardant son petit frère.

- Tu peux venir si tu veux. Répondit le petit blond en haussant les épaules après quelques secondes d'intenses réflexions qui firent éclater de rire Regina.

- Trop aimable. Souffla la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et toi Regina, tu as aussi quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie ? Demanda Ruby à la Reine.

- Non.

- Elle est assez occupée. Expliqua Emma avec un sourire en coin tandis que Regina lui lançait un regard d'avertissement.  
>- Actuellement, elle a entreprit de se taper toute les femmes de Miami de moins de 25ans.<p>

- C'est absolument faux. Rétorqua la brune alors qu'Henry grimaçait en imaginant sa mère avec des femmes du même âge que lui.

- Ah ? S'étonna faussement la blonde.  
>- Tu as déjà entamée les 25-30ans ?<p>

La Reine ne répondit pas, se contentant de taper avec agacement sur l'arrière de la tête de la jeune femme ce qui fit beaucoup rire le petit Neal.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans la vie cette Anna ? Demanda Snow en alternant les regards entres les deux jeunes femmes avec un mélange de lassitude et d'exaspération.

- Elle s'appelle Mélissa ! C'est quand même pas dur à retenir ! S'énerva la blonde.  
>- Elle est.. hmm danseuse. Répondit-elle baissant les yeux vers son assiette.<p>

- Danseuse ? Répéta David dans l'espoir d'avoir plus de détails.

- Dans un club de strip-tease. Précisa Regina avec un sourire en coin alors qu'Emma la fusillait du regard.

- Tu sors avec une strip-teaseuse ?! S'exclama Ruby alors que Granny avait l'air consternée.

- C'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar.. Soupira Snow en se massant les tempes.

- Ça veut dire quoi trip-ease ? Demanda Neal en levant ses grands yeux vers Regina.

- Hé bien... La Reine regardait les autres personnes autour de la table en espérant avoir de l'aide mais tous détournait les yeux, gênés et amusés en même temps.  
>- C'est danser tout en retirant ses vêtements. Finit-elle par expliquer au petit garçon.<p>

- Et c'est ce qu'elle fait comme travail la petite-amie d'Emma ? Questionna-t-il encore en fronçant les sourcils.

- En effet.

- C'est bizarre. Déclara Neal avec une grimace.

- Je trouve aussi. Lui confia Regina en hochant la tête tout en se penchant vers lui comme si c'était un secret.

- Emma, pourquoi tu veux te marier avec Lisa la trip-teuse ? Demanda-t-il alors à sa grande soeur en fronçant à nouveau les sourcils.

- On dit « Strip-teaseuse» et elle s'appelle Mélissa. Marmonna la blonde en triturant sa dinde avec le bout de sa fourchette.

Regina lui lança un regard insistant et Emma ajouta en soupirant :

- Et je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de marier avec elle.

Le reste de la soirée fut particulièrement tendue ; Snow, David et Ruby n'arrêtaient pas de faire des commentaires désobligeants tandis qu'Emma et Regina faisaient l'impossible pour les ignorer et préféraient discuter avec Stacy.

Alors qu'ils prenaient un digestif dans le salon, juste après le dessert, la sonnerie du téléphone de la blonde résonna dans la pièce.

- Euh hm.. Emma se dandinait nerveusement sur le canapé alors que le nom de sa petite-amie s'affichait sur son portable.

- Tu devrais répondre. Lui conseilla gentiment Regina en posant brièvement une main sur sa cuisse avant de lui indiquer la cuisine avec un geste de la tête.

La blonde grimaça alors puis s'excusa en quittant la pièce pour décrocher.

- Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre. Nota Ruby en regardant Emma partir.

- C'est le cas. Répondit simplement la Reine avant de boire une gorgée de whisky.

- Alors pourquoi avoir divorcée ? Ré-attaqua Snow.

- Parce que ça ne marchait plus. Soupira la brune.  
>- On passait tout notre temps à se disputer, à s'insulter et on finissait par s'éviter. Expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire triste.<br>- Elle rentrait tard tous les soirs, je partais en week-end sans prévenir... A la fin, on ne se parlait même plus.

- Vous auriez pu suivre une thérapie. Déclara Henry, la mâchoire serrée.

- Ça n'aurait rien changé. Assura fermement la Reine. Et on est beaucoup mieux maintenant.

Ruby ricana et secoua la tête ; absolument pas convaincue par la jeune femme.

- On s'appelle tous les jours et on se skype une fois par semaine. Leur apprit Regina tout en jetant un oeil vers la cuisine ; elle y vit Emma se passer une main dans les cheveux en soupirant et grimaça en constatant que la conversation de la blonde ne se passait pas très bien. - Je ne l'ai pas effacée de ma vie ; on a juste fait évoluer notre relation.

- Tu n'es pas censée devenir sa meilleure amie, Regina ! S'agaça Snow.

- Pourquoi pas ? Si c'est ce qui marche pour nous ? Demanda la brune avec une vulnérabilité déstabilisante.

- Parce que ce n'est pas sain enfin ! Snow fronçait les sourcils, perturbée par les déclarations de la Reine.  
>- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Qu'elle finisse sa vie avec cette femme ?!<p>

- Je veux juste qu'elle soit heureuse. Répondit Regina avec un sourire sincère.  
>- Peu importe si ce n'est pas avec moi.<p>

- Elle ne peut pas être heureuse sans toi ! S'énerva la petite brune.  
>- Tu es son Véritable Amour bon sang !<p>

- Je sais que vous ne comprenez pas. Souffla la Reine en roulant des yeux.  
>- Mais, Emma et moi, avons trouvé notre équilibre et, actuellement, la situation nous convient.<p>

- Tu l'aimes encore ? Demanda Henry.

- Bien sûr que je l'aime, chéri et je l'aimerai toute ma vie. Déclara-t-elle avec mélancolie.  
>- C'est plus compliqué que ça.<p>

- C'est n'importe quoi. Rétorqua le jeune homme en serrant la mâchoire.

Regina allait répliquer quand la blonde refit son entrée dans le salon, les yeux noirs de colère.  
>La Reine l'interrogea du regard et la jeune femme souffla avec agacement tout en secouant la tête.<p>

- Vous pouvez sortir le champagne, je viens de me faire plaquer ! Ironisa-t-elle debout face à sa famille.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Interrogea Regina, soucieuse.

- Elle voulait venir ici demain et j'ai refusée. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi tu as le droit d'être là et pas elle. Raconta Emma en roulant des yeux.  
>- Je lui ai dit qu'Henry était aussi ton fils et que c'était aussi ta famille et, elle, elle s'imagine que je refuse de l'intégrer à ma vie et que ça démontre un « manque d'investissement émotionnel ». Expliqua-t-elle en imitant rageusement sa toute récente ex-petite-amie.<p>

- Tu veux en parler ? Demanda gentiment la Reine.

- Non.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Jour 4 – 1h**

Regina entrait dans sa chambre au moment où Emma sortait de la salle de bain uniquement vêtue d'un mini short et d'un top blanc très moulant.

- Je vais aller sur le canapé. Déclara la blonde en la sortant de sa contemplation.  
>- J'avais juste besoin d'utiliser la salle de bain. Expliqua-t-elle tout en prenant un oreiller sur le lit.<p>

Toute les chambres d'amis étant occupée par Granny's, Ruby, Snow et David, les deux jeunes femmes pouvaient soit continuer à partager la même chambre soit décider que l'une des deux dormirait dans le salon.  
>Et, au vue de la situation, Emma pensait qu'il était préférable qu'elle ne dorme pas à nouveau avec son ex-femme.<p>

- Pas de problème. Lui répondit distraitement la brune, assise sur le lit, son regard s'égarant sur les fesses de la jeune femme.

- Em' ? Murmura Regina de cette manière si particulière qu'elle n'utilisait que lors de ses moments intime avec la blonde alors que celle-ci allait quitter la pièce.

Face à la porte, la main sur la poignée, Emma se figea. Elle connaissait la Reine, elle avait croisé son regard plein de désir en sortant de la salle de bain et elle savait ce qu'il allait se passer si elle ne quittait pas très vite cette chambre.

Lentement, elle se retourna et haussa un sourcil interrogateur qui amusa la brune.

- Officiellement, tu es célibataire n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Regina en s'approchant de l'autre femme avec une démarche purement séductrice.

- Regina.. Soupira Emma, la voix tremblante, lâchant son oreiller et reculant jusqu'à se retrouver collée contre la porte.

La Reine la dévorait littéralement du regard et pressa doucement son corps contre le sien tout en posant fermement ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Je peux t'aider à te sentir mieux, Princesse. Susurra-t-elle, la voix basse et rauque, à l'oreille de la blonde.

- J-Je.. Je ne crois pas que.. Balbutia Emma alors que la brune avait passé une main sous son top, s'approchant dangereusement de sa poitrine.

Mais Regina ne l'écoutait déjà plus, complètement grisée par les effluves de la blonde. Passant lentement sa langue sur toute la longueur de son cou ; elle s'arrêta  
>à l'endroit où battait son pouls et y planta ses dents sans hésiter, se délectant du léger gémissement de douleurs qu'elle arracha à son ex-femme.<p>

Une de ses mains se saisit fermement d'une des seins de la blonde, le pressant doucement avant de faire rouler son mamelon dressé sous ses doigts, tandis  
>que son autre main agrippait ses fesses rebondies de manières à garder la jeune femme collée contre elle.<p>

- Regina.. Gémit Emma en glissant ses mains dans la chevelure brune.

- Tu veux que je m'arrête ? Demanda mutinement la Reine en relevant la tête, embrassant la blonde avec tendresse avant de passer très lentement  
>sa langue sur les lèvres de sa partenaire.<p>

Incapable de dire quoique ce soit, Emma tourna vivement la tête en signe de négation tout en se pressant un peu plus contre la brune.  
>Regina rit légèrement, amusée et satisfaite, et recula vers le lit en entraînant la blonde avec elle.<p>

Glissant à nouveau ses mains sous le t-shirt de la jeune femme ; la brune griffa ses côtes, entraînant le vêtement dans son sillage avant de le faire  
>passer par-dessus la tête sa partenaire.<p>

- Couches toi sur le dos et écartes les jambes pour moi,_ mon amour._ Ordonna la Reine, le regard noir de désir.

Emma prit quelques secondes pour détailler la sulfureuse brune. C'était sa femme et non son ex-femme qui lui faisait face. Comme si toute cette histoire  
>de divorce n'avait été qu'un horrible cauchemar et qu'elles se retrouvaient enfin après une longue séparation.<p>

Docilement, elle se mordilla la lèvre et plongea ses grands yeux innocents dans ceux de Sa Reine avant de s'exécuter.

Une violente bouffée de chaleur frappa la brune quand elle vit la jeune femme lui obéir. La blonde l'attendait, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement, la respiration rapide; couchée sur le dos, les jambes écartées et les yeux rivés dans les siens.  
>Une large tâche d'humidité était visible à travers son short et Regina dû prendre une grande inspiration pour garder un minimum de self-contrôle<br>et ne pas céder à l'envie de la prendre violemment et rapidement.

Féline, elle grimpa sur le lit et se déplaça à quatre pattes jusqu'à surplomber la blonde. Elle l'embrassa d'abord tendrement puis leurs langues se mêlèrent à l'échange, rendant leurs baisers plus appuyés et passionnés.

Respirant difficilement, elle détacha ses lèvres de celle de la jeune femme et déposa une multitude de baisers sur sa mâchoire avant de descendre  
>jusqu'à atteindre sa poitrine.<br>S'attardant longuement sur les tétons de sa partenaire, elle comprit que celle-ci commençait à s'impatienter quand une forte pression se fit sentir au niveau  
>de sa tête.<p>

Elle sourit alors et commença à tracer une ligne imaginaire avec sa bouche, partant du creux des seins de la blonde et allant jusqu'à la limite  
>du boxer en dentelle que celle-ci portait encore.<p>

Regina commença par embrasser l'intimité de la blonde à travers son sous-vêtement, titillant son clitoris du bout de sa langue tout en lui caressant  
>l'intérieur des cuisses.<p>

- Regina.. Gémit Emma, à bout de souffle tout en appuyant un peu plus sur la tête de la Reine.

La brune ne répondit pas, se contentant de lécher très très lentement le sexe de la jeune femme sur toute sa longueur.

- Chérie.. Tenta à nouveau la blonde en remuant frénétiquement le bassin dans l'espoir d'obtenir plus de contact.

- Hmm ? Interrogea-t-elle innocemment, relevant sa tête pour regarder la jeune femme tout en appliquant une légère pression sur le clitoris  
>de celle-ci à l'aide de son pouce.<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ma puce ?

- Juste.. Fais-le. Arrêtes de jouer, s'il-te-plaît.. Supplia-t-elle en caressant sa propre poitrine avec sa main libre.

- Faire quoi, Princesse ?

- Touches moi, prends-moi, baises-moi.. Je m'en fous mais arrêtes de me torturer putain !

- En voilà de biens vilains dans une si jolie bouche.. S'amusa Regina avant d'arracher le boxer de la blonde.

Elle sourit en la sentant trembler sous elle et n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de saisir fermement les cuisses de celle-ci et de les positionner  
>sur ses propres épaules.<br>Rien ne lui procurait un aussi grand sentiment de puissance que de voir l'effet qu'elle faisait à la Sauveuse.

Elle commença par lécher très lentement l'intimité de sa partenaire en évitant soigneusement son clitoris mais les gémissements de celle-ci lui  
>firent rapidement perdre le peu de self-contrôle qui lui restait.<p>

Sans prévenir, elle introduit violemment deux doigts dans le sexe de la jeune femme et entama un rapide mouvement de va-et-vient tout en continuant  
>les caresses de sa langue.<p>

- Oh putain.. Jura Emma en s'agrippant désespérément à la chevelure brune.  
>- Mets-en plus bébé. Gémit-elle en connaissant l'effet de ses supplications sur l'état d'excitation de la Reine.<p>

Regina obéit sans se faire prier et, sentant la blonde proche de l'orgasme, tordit ses doigts à l'intérieur de son intimité avant de remonter l'embrasser pour étouffer son cri de plaisir.

- Oh mon Dieu.. Souffla Emma contre les lèvres de sa partenaire.

- Tu peux m'appeler « Majesté ». Murmura Regina avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

- Idiote. Répondit la blonde tout en souriant bêtement.

La brune caressa avec une infinie tendresse la poitrine de sa partenaire sans cesser de l'embrasser puis sortit très lentement ses doigts de son intimité  
>et les porta à sa bouche.<p>

- Hmm.. Gémit-elle, léchant ses doigts, en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la blonde.  
>- J'avais oublié que tu avais aussi bon goût.<p>

Elle quitta alors le lit et, avec le regard noir de désir, se déshabilla sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux.  
>Emma la dévorait du regard et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi sexy qu'à cet instant, qu'à travers ses yeux.<p>

Une fois totalement nue, elle grimpa à nouveau sur lit s'installant au-dessus de son ex-femme.

D'humeur décidément dominante, elle attrapa la main de la blonde qu'elle positionna elle-même entre ses cuisses avant d'introduire deux des doigts  
>de celle-ci dans son intimité.<p>

Emma se mordait les lèvres, complètement subjuguée par les actions de la brune qui, maintenant, la chevauchait littéralement en prenant appui sur ses épaules.

Les coups de hanche de la Reine étaient rapides et brutaux ; elle était pressée de jouir et ne semblait pas disposer à prendre son temps ou même à laisser l'autre femme participer.

La blonde concentrait toute son attention sur la poitrine de Regina ; mordillant l'un de ses tétons tandis que sa main malmenait son autre sein.

Sentant la brune proche de l'orgasme, Emma se redressa brusquement tout en serrant sa partenaire contre elle. Elle étouffa son cri de surprise  
>en l'embrassant sans douceur et tira ensuite sa tête en arrière en agrippant ses cheveux.<p>

- Je veux que tu me regardes. Ordonna Emma; maintenant assise sur le lit, la brune à cheval sur ses cuisses.

La Reine hocha simplement la tête, les pupilles dilatées et le souffle court tandis qu'Emma augmentait sensiblement la cadence de ses vas-et-vient.  
>Se calquant sur le rythme de sa partenaire, Regina roula des hanches sans quitter la blonde des yeux et ne tarda pas à atteindre l'orgasme.<p>

- Wow.. Souffla la brune, pantelante et satisfaite.

- Je t'ai connue plus éloquente. Taquina Emma en caressant tendrement les cheveux de la jeune femme.

Regina rit légèrement en poussant la blonde afin que celle-ci retombe sur lit avant de se blottir contre sa poitrine.

Elles profitèrent toutes deux de ces longues minutes de tendresses : elles avaient déjà recouchées ensemble depuis leur divorce mais  
>ça n'était plus arrivé après le déménagement d'Emma à New-York.<p>

- Regina ? Murmura doucement la blonde tout en caressant les cheveux et le dos de la Reine.

- Hmm ? Répondit la jeune femme, à moitié endormie.

- Est-ce que tu veux que je m'en aille ? Proposa Emma, sachant que la brune n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir avec ses partenaires sexuels.

- Non. Regina releva la tête et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son ex-femme avant de se réinstaller confortablement dans les bras de celle-ci.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Jour 4 – 9h**

Regina se réveilla en sentant la blonde bouger sous elle. Rapidement, les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et une vague de culpabilité la submergea.  
>Elle avait sciemment profité de la vulnérabilité de la jeune femme pour assouvir ses propres besoins.<br>Était-ce vraiment une manière de traiter la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde ?

Doucement, elle se détacha du corps de la blonde et soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Hey ! Murmura Emma en ouvrant les yeux difficilement.

- Hey.. Répondit la brune en baissant les yeux, mal à l'aise.

Emma détailla la Reine en fronçant les sourcils puis sourit légèrement en comprenant l'origine du trouble de sa partenaire.

- Regina, regarde-moi. Elle caressa tendrement la joue de la brune tout en réduisant la distance entre leur deux corps. La jeune femme releva ses yeux  
>vers elle et Emma déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.<p>

- Tout va bien, j'en avais envie et je ne regrette rien. Souffla-t-elle son front posé contre celui de la Reine.  
>- À vrai dire, j'en avais autant besoin de toi. Ajouta la blonde en riant nerveusement.<p>

Regina rit elle aussi, soulagée, avant d'embrasser passionnément l'autre femme; laissant ses mains glissées sur son corps nu.

- J'avais oubliée à quel point tu es insatiable. La taquina Emma en se pressant contre elle.

- Tu m'as manqué. Avoua la brune en laissant sa partenaire s'allonger sur elle.

Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement, profitant de chaque seconde passée ensemble. Regina griffait gentiment le dos de la blonde tandis que celle-ci glissait un genou entre les cuisses de sa compagne.

- Eeuuhm mamans ? Demanda Henry depuis le couloir avant de toquer plusieurs fois contre la porte de la chambre.

- Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais vous devriez vraiment descendre. Déclara-t-il nerveusement.

- Euh d'accord, on arrive tout de suite. Répondit Emma en se détachant de la brune.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'habillèrent rapidement et en silence nerveuses à l'idée de devoir affronter leur famille.  
>Alors que Regina allait quitter la chambre sans un seul regard pour la blonde, celle-ci la retint par le poignet et la plaqua brusquement contre la porte.<p>

Elle l'embrassa passionnément, glissant sa langue dans la bouche de la Reine tout en agrippant une de ses cuisses.

- Tu penses qu'ils savent qu'on... fin.. tu vois ? Chuchota Emma avant de mordiller le lobe de l'oreille de la brune.

- Il y a peu de chance qu'ils n'aient rien entendu. Lui répondit Regina, ses mains autour du cou de l'autre femme.  
>- On peut gérer ça, ne t'inquiètes pas.<p>

La blonde hocha la tête, légèrement rassurée, embrassa une dernière fois sa Reine et c'est main dans la main qu'elles quittèrent la pièce.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Oh Emma ! S'exclama Mélissa en se jetant dans les bras de sa petite-amie. Elle l'embrassa sans retenue tandis qu'Emma avait les yeux écarquillés et semblait paralysée.  
>- Je suis tellement désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit hier, tu sais que je ne le pensais pas ! Elle avança sa tête pour l'embrasser à nouveau mais la blonde recula en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.<p>

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Articula difficilement Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

- Hier après t'avoir dit toute ces horreurs, je me sentais trop mal et j'avais trop besoin de te voir... Expliqua Mélissa en serrant l'une des mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes.  
>- Alors j'ai pris le premier vol pour Boston puis j'ai roulée jusqu'ici et tes amis m'ont gentiment ouvert.<p>

Emma grimaça et tourna la tête afin de regarder les «amis» en question.  
>David, Snow, Granny's et Ruby la fusillaient du regard, les bras croisés, tandis qu'Henry se dandinait nerveusement et que Stacy semblait sur le point de partir en courant.<p>

- C'est toi la petite-amie d'Emma ? Demanda Neal en tirant sur le pantalon de Mélissa.

- Oui, c'est moi. Répondit la jeune femme en souriant au petit blond.

Le petit garçon la détailla un long moment, de la tête au pied, en fronçant les sourcils avant de se tourner vers la Reine et de déclarer, sourire aux lèvres :

- T'es beaucoup plus jolie qu'elle !

- Merci chaton ! S'amusa Regina avant de prendre Neal dans ses bras et de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

- Vous êtes Regina ? Demanda Mélissa en se tournant vers la brune, le regard noir et une main sur la hanche.  
>- Je suppose que c'est à vous que je dois cet énorme suçon violet sur le cou de MA petite-amie ?<p>

La Reine haussa un sourcil, nullement effrayée, avant de s'adresser au petit blond :

- Mon coeur, est-ce que tu veux bien me rendre un énorme service ? Neal hocha vigoureusement la tête, souriant largement à l'idée d'aider la brune.  
>- Est-ce que tu peux aller dans le salon et regarder <em>Star Wars Rebels<em> pour moi ? Je ne vais pas pouvoir le regarder ce matin et ça me rendrait vraiment très triste de ne pas savoir ce qu'il arrive à Kanan.

- D'accord ! Je vais regarder et tout te raconter après ! Lui promit le petit garçon alors que la Reine le redéposait par terre.

- T'es un amour ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de se retourner vers la jeune femme, un sourire mauvais au coin des lèvres.  
>- Je plaide coupable pour le suçon ainsi que pour les griffures dans le dos et les bleus sur ses cuisses. Énuméra Regina tout en servant une tasse de café.<p>

- Tu n'exagérais pas quand tu disais que c'était une garce. Déclara Mélissa, la mâchoire serrée.

- Écoutes Mel', je – Commença Emma en passant nerveusement une main dans sa crinière blonde.

- Chuut, chérie je sais. L'interrompit la jeune femme en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.  
>- T'étais triste et en colère et elle était là. Je comprends ça. Lui assura-t-elle avant de recommencer à l'embrasser.<p>

Tandis que la langue de Mélissa s'immisçait dans sa bouche, Emma leva les yeux et croisa le regard mi-moqueur et mi-amusé de la Reine.

- Bien que tout ceci soit fort charmant, je doute que ça soit ce qu'elle voulait dire très chère. Les interrompit Regina alors que les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce suivaient l'échange comme s'il s'agissait d'un match de tennis.

- Oh parce que vous croyez savoir ce qu'elle allait dire ? Rétorqua Mélissa en roulant des yeux.  
>- Emma chérie, dis à ton EX-femme qu'elle ne sait pas du tout de quoi elle parle.<p>

- Oui, _Emma chérie_.. Regina se pencha en avant, posant ses coudes sur le comptoir de la cuisine.  
>- Dis-moi à quel point je me trompe. Déclara-t-elle en lançant un regard plus que suggestif à la blonde.<p>

- Oh putain sérieusement.. Souffla Emma en secouant la tête tout en fusillant la brune du regard.  
>- Mélissa, tu n'avais pas totalement tort hier au téléphone.. Expliqua-t-elle en se tournant vers son ex-petite-amie.<br>- Je ne me suis pas totalement investie dans notre relation parce que je n'ai pas encore fais le deuil de mon mariage.

- Je sais chérie. Lui assura Mélissa en posant une main sur la joue de la blonde.  
>- Je comprends et je peux t'aider à passer à autre chose.<p>

Voyant le trouble et l'hésitation dans les yeux de la jeune femme, Regina s'avança lentement jusqu'à se retrouver à côté de la strip-teaseuse.

- On pourrait s'accorder une autre chance. Proposa-t-elle timidement alors que Snow, David, Ruby, Granny's, Stacy et Henry croisaient les doigts en retenant leur souffle.

- Regina.. On avait de bonnes raisons de divorcer. Grimaça Emma en sentant ses yeux s'humidifier.

Elle avait espéré que la brune lui dise ça tous les jours depuis qu'elles avaient signées les papiers du divorce.

- On avait aussi de bonnes raisons de se marier. Rétorqua Regina.

Emma sourit légèrement en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la brune avant de se tourner vers Mélissa.

- Je suis désolée Mel' mais..-

- Emma, si tu la choisis elle je te jure que tu ne me reverras plus jamais. Menaça-t-elle.

- Je suis désolée. C'est ma femme et je l'aime. Déclara simplement la blonde tandis que le reste de sa famille poussaient des exclamations de joies.

- Tu vas le regretter. Je ne serais pas là pour te ramasser quand elle se débarrassera de toi. Siffla Mélissa avant de partir en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Quand Emma se tourna vers la brune, celle-ci lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa amoureusement tandis que la jeune femme la soulevait tout en tournant sur elle-même.

- Je t'aime. Murmura Regina contre les lèvres de l'amour de sa vie.

- Je t'aime. Lui répondit la blonde avant de la redéposer sur le sol.  
>- Mais je ne veux pas retourner à Miami..<p>

- Et je ne veux pas m'installer à New-York. Regina déposa un baiser sur le bout du nez avant de lui remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.  
>- On pourrait peut-être partir à la recherche d'une ville qui nous convient à toute les deux, faire le tour du monde et prendre du temps pour nous. Proposa la brune en entremêlant ses doigts aux boucles blondes.<p>

- J'ai toujours rêvée d'aller en Europe. Avoua Emma avec un large sourire.

- Vous avez intérêt à être là pour Noël, le Nouvel An et mon anniversaire. Les avertit Henry.

- Et l'anniversaire de Neal. Ajouta David.

- Et le mien aussi. Lança Ruby.

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire, toujours collées l'une contre l'autre, avant de promettre à leur famille d'être présentes à chaque événement important.


End file.
